


Take Lead

by ThePrimeOne



Series: Drabbles in the Dark [4]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: 200-500 words, Dancing, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Lots of it, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22218334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePrimeOne/pseuds/ThePrimeOne
Summary: Catherine encounters Rhea singing on the night of the ball.
Relationships: Catherine/Rhea (Fire Emblem)
Series: Drabbles in the Dark [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591558
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17
Collections: Those Who Drabble in the Dark





	Take Lead

**Author's Note:**

> "It's time to dance": write 200-500 words about dancing, going to a dance, asking someone to dance, learning/teaching dance, balls, festivals, dance competitions, etc.

She stumbled, stifling a yawn, Shamir demanded that she get some sleep after seeing the state she was in. While Catherine was eager to stay, her constant yawning got the better for her. Nodding to a passing-by Byleth, Catherine stomped up to her room, hand on the door.  
  


_In times flow…_

_See the glow of flame burning bright…_

_On the swift river’s drift, broken memories alight…_

  
  


Catherine froze, hearing the voice reach her ears. As if she were possessed, Catherine took quiet steps to the hallway that lead out to the Star Terrace. There, Catherine’s breath was taken away. In spite of the night’s darkness, Rhea glowed as bright as the stars that shone down on Rhea herself. She continued her song, Catherine utterly mesmerised by the lyrics and the voice that sung them.  
  
All too suddenly Rhea stopped and turned back to the hallway. Their gazes met in mutual surprise.  
  
“Uh, L-Lady Rhea!”  
  
“Catherine,” Rhea spoke, now utterly unaffected by Catherine’s surprise appearance. “It’s quite a surprise to see you here. Is there something wrong?”  
  
“Um, kinda?” Catherine stuttered. “You see, Shamir kind of pushed me to get some sleep, and came back here and then I heard you singing and… l-look, I’m sorry for disturbing you Lady Rhea. I’ll be off…”  
  
“Catherine.”  
  
The blonde woman stopped in her tracks. “Yes, Lady Rhea?”  
  
“Come.”  
  
The blonde woman blinked. “I… I’m sorry?”  
  
Rhea smiled at her. Catherine, pulled in by her smile, walked to Rhea’s side.  
  
“Wonderful night isn’t it?”  
  
“I… I guess it is,” Catherine agreed staring at the stars above.  
  
“Perfect for an event like tonight’s dance, isn’t it?”  
  
Catherine shrugged. “I wouldn’t know. All I’ve been doing is patrolling grounds all night.”  
  
“Ah. You did not get a chance to dance yet?”  
  
“No,” Catherine shook her head.  
  
Rhea turned to face Catherine. She held up a hand towards the Knight of Seiros. “Let us remedy that.”  
  
Catherine balked, staring at Rhea’s hand. “W-what? Are you asking me to dance? Me? With you? I…”  
  
“Yes. I wish to dance with you. Is that so strange?”  
  
Catherine found it strange, but didn’t find it within her to say it aloud.  
  
With Rhea’s hand still outstretched towards her, Catherine took it, her calloused hand and Rhea’s soft hand wrapped in each other. Rhea's arm slid onto Catherine's shoulder, Catherine's locked underneath hers, shaking at their close proximity.  
  
“Nervous?”  
  
Catherine hesitantly nodded, taking in Rhea’s face, eyes flickering to her lips so close she could almost...  
  
She paused that thought.  
  
“...Yes. I’m not used to being led by… someone like you.”  
  
Rhea smiled. “I won’t be leading.”  
  
Catherine’s head snapped up. “What? Me? But I’ve never…”  
  
“As a Knight of Seiros, it is a part of your duty to guide and lead others, is it not?”  
  
Catherine nodded hesitantly, frozen in place as Rhea dipped her head down to Catherine’s ear, face burning red feeling Rhea’s warm breath on her ear.  
  
“Then lead me, Cassandra.”  
  
Who was she to refuse her?

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise! Yes, this prompt of all things managed to get a third fic out of me. Crazy, huh?
> 
> Not much to say about this one, I just hope you enjoy!


End file.
